Do You Know My Heart
by Esmeraldaisya
Summary: "Hari ini hari terakhir kita di sekolah ini"/"jangan pergi"/ "tidak ada yg berhak atas hidupku, ini hidupku. Kau siapa?"/ "tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku selama ini?"/ "kau terlalu bodoh" seseorang yg bergelut dengan cinta. Entah bisa disebut perjuangan atau bukan
1. Chapter 1

**Do you know my heart?**

 **By: Kencana ELFJoyersmeralda**

 **Cast: -Cho Kyuhyun**

 **-Lee Sungmin**

 **-Kim Jungmo (sungmin's friend)**

 **-Choi Siwon (CEO SW Boutique)**

- **Lee Donghae**

 **-Lee Hyukjae**

 **-Kim Ryeowook**

 **-Kim Jongwoon**

 **Main Pairing: KYUMIN/ Crack JungMin &WonMin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romace/Drama**

 **Summary:**

" **Hari ini hari terakhir kita di sekolah ini"/"jangan pergi"/ "tidak ada yg berhak atas hidupku, ini hidupku. Kau siapa?"/ "tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku selama ini?"/ "kau terlalu bodoh" seseorang yg bergelut dengan cinta. Entah bisa disebut perjuangan atau bukan...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan sama sama mencintai Author**

 **Suasana di Saint Junior School itu sangat ramai hari ini mengingat hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid murid kelas 3. Banyak orang tua dan para wali murid yg hadir memenuhi hall sekolah elit itu. Tidak sedikit juga murid murid itu menjadi Princess dan Prince sekolah mereka hari ini. Sangat cantik, tampan dan berkelas. Hari terakhir ini mereka manfaatkan untuk saling bercengkrama satu sama lain menikmati saat saat terakhir mereka di sekolah yg pasti sangat mereka cinta itu mengingat betapa bergengsinya sekolah itu. Seperti yg dilakukan tiga sahabat ini. Tapi Mereka malah memilih menghabiskan waktu di tempat yg sepi yg hanya ada mereka bertiga, di taman samping sekolah. "Apa kau akan melakukannya?' seseorang dengan tubuh kurusnya itu menanyakan sesuatu yg menurut org yg ditanya 'ambigu', dan orang yang ditanya pun hanya bisa menyernyit bingung "melakukan apa maksudmu hyukkie?" orang yg dipanggil hyukkie itupun menatap sahabatnya dengan gemas "Aiish Lee Sungmin! Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh! Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya! Bahkan sejak jauh jauh hari. Tentang itu... Kau tahulah..." org yg dipanggil sungmin itu masih menatap sahabatnya yg disebutnya hyukkie itu bingung dan sedikit kesal padanya "Yak! Apa maksudmu! Jangan bermain teka teki denganku! Katakan dengan jelas!" sungmin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, hyukkie balas menatap menantang pada sungmin "maksud hyukkie, itu tentang menyatakan perasaanmu pada Cho Kyuhyun. Kau jadi ingin melakukannya?" tanya seseorang menengahi mencairkan suasana yg sudah mulai menegang itu "Mwo?! Kapan aku pernah membicarakannya wookie? Kalaupun aku pernah membicarakannya, pasti itu hanyalah gurauan saja. Mana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, haha aku konyol kalau benar benar melakukan itu. Biarkan aku menyimpannya sendiri, aku akan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia terbesarku haha" terang sungmin diselingi gurauan, tapi tetap tidak mengubah tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu yg menatapnya miris. "tapi sampai kapan minnie? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini. Setidaknya kalau kita mencoba kita akan tahu hasilnya dan kau bisa memutuskan apa yg harus kau lakukan selanjutnya. Apakah kau harus mempertahankannya atau membuangnya." Ucap eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya miris "ya kau benar hyukkie. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti meminum obat yg pahit. Aku membutuhkan obat itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menelannya saking pahitnya. Kalaupun berhasil tertelan, rasa pahitnya masih tertinggal. Jeongmal appeun sarang." Ucap sungmin dengan mata yg menerawang ke depan. Tapi secepat kilat Ia mengganti ekspresi menyedihkan itu menjadi ceria seperti biasanya, walaupun masih terlihat gurat kesedihan terpancar di wajah sempurnanya itu "Ah sudahlah! Mengapa kita jadi membahas sesuatu yg tidak penting seperti ini. Ini hari terakhir kita disekolah. Lagipula, kita ini kan masih sangat muda. Lebih baik kita bersenang senang!" ucap sungmin lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yg menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.**

" **Hae-ya!" ucap sungmin ketika melihat salah satu teman laki laki yg** **cukup** **dekat dengannya itu lalu berjalan anggun menghampirinya "Minnie-ya!" mereka saling melempar senyum terbaik masing masing. "aku baru melihatmu sekarang, kemana saja? Tumben kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Kau harus mengatakan terimakasih pada penata riasmu nanti! Hahaha" lelaki yg dipanggil hae itu masih asyik tertawa karna gurauannya yg –menurut sungmin-** **sama sekali** **tidak lucu, si tokoh hanya bisa merengut kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut sekali tapi siapa sangka kalau dia... "ya! Dasar ikan badut! Aku cantik setiap hari, hanya matamu saja yg tidak pernah kau buka saking pemalasnya dirimu. Dan aku juga melakukan semua ini sendiri! Kau pikir aku dirimu. Namja pemalas! Menghadiri acara kelulusan saja kau harus pergi ke salon dulu! Hahaha dasar ikan badut!" donghae hanya menganga bodoh melihat sungmin tertawa setelah ia marah marah 'benar benar ajaib anak ini! Tapi saat tertawa seperti itu manis juga' batin donghae. "Yak! Apa yg kau pikirkan ikan?!" donghae langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "apa urusanmu?! Dasar kelinci gendut meyebalkan?!" sungmin menatap sengit pada donghae "aku bukan kelinci dan aku tidak gendut ikan!" donghae balas menatapnya kesal "aku juga bukan ikan!" 'mereka memang sama sama keras kepala' batin seseorang yg berjalan tergesa gesa menghampirinya itu "cukup cukup! Kalian benar benar seperti anak kecil" lerai eunhyuk "Cho Kyuhyun! Kemarilah bergabung bersama kami di hari terakhir ini!" suara itu menginterupsi gerak mereka, tepatnya ketiga gadis itu yg telah menegang mendengar seseorang yg mereka kenal dan sedang bersama mereka itu memanggil seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya bergabung pula, yg berarti mereka harus yaah setidaknya menyapa dan mengobrol tentang sekolah yg akan menjadi tujuan mereka nanti. Jika itu bukan 'dia', sungmin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya karna sejauh ini hubungannya dengan murid murid murid lain disekolah ini juga cukup baik. Sungmin hampir akrab dengan semua murid murid sekolah itu, terkecuali namja yg sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sekarang, 'Cho Kyuhyun'**

 ***SUNGMIN POV**

 **Apa yg dia lakukan dasar ikan badut bodoh! Bagaimana ini... aku merasakan langkahnya yg semakin mendekat seiring bertambahnya degup jantung bodoh ini. Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Ah aku harus pergi aku harus pergi! Tapi apa ini? Kenapa aku sulit melangkahkan kakiku, oh ayolah. Kurasakan langkahnya berhenti, aroma mint yg lembut nan masuklin itu menguar menyapa indra penciumku "hai" ucapnya singkat tapi mampu membuat detak jantungku bekerja diluar batas wajar. Aku tidak berniat untuk membalas sapaannya sampai donghae membuka suaranya "kau terlihat tampan berpakaian formal seperti itu haha" aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan berkata terimakasih pada donghae, "aku dengar kau mendaftar ke sekolah yg sama denganku. Sapphire Blue High School. Benarkah?" donghae kembali meramaikan suasana –walau tidak bisa disebut ramai juga- "begitulah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyukai pilihan itu. ayahku menyarankan sekolah disana, tapi sejujurnya aku masih tidak tahu apakah aku akan benar benar masuk ke sekolah itu atau tidak" ucapnya ringan tannpa beban. Apakah dia benar benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Sikapnya sekarang membuat aku yaaah sebenarnya kecewa,tapi aku sadar aku berhak apa untuk kecewa kalau benar dia tidak memiliki perasaan padaku. Haaah.. "aku tahu masalahnya bukan pada sekolahnya" donghae kembali berujar, kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya datar "ya kau selalu tahu" "hei kita tidak sedang hanya berdua kan disini? Kenapa kalian diam saja? Hyukjae-ah, ryeowook-ah, minnie-ya? Bukankah kalian dulu juga sekelas dengan kami?" donghae menyidir kami bertiga yg sedari hanya memperhatikan mereka. Dia memanggil nama asli kedua sahabatku dengah nama aslinya karna dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan kedua sahabatku itu. sialan kau ikan bodoh. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang ini. "annyeong kyuhyun-ah! neo Eotteokhae?" untunglah wookie bersuara pertama kali. "baik, seperti yg kau lihat." Jawab kyuhyun seadanya "kau tidak berubah ya sedari dulu tetap saja angkuh. Pedahal kau tidak lebih pintar dari minnie" kali ini eunhyuk yg bersuara, dia memang tidak pandai menjaga mulutnya. Dan hell! Apa tadi? Dia membawa bawa namaku oh tuhaaan! "bahkan aku sangsi kau mengenali kami" eunhyuk kembali berkicau/? Dia sangat suka mencari masalah. Aku heran dengannya. Tapi kyuhyun tenang tenang saja menghadapinya, malah dia tersenyum, meremehkan tapi mempesona. "aku ingat, kau yg cerewet hyukjae, kau yg pendek ryeowook dan kau... minnimi apa kabar?" oh bahkan dia memanggil nama asli kedua sahabatku tapi memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yg uugh –sangat- manis.**

" **aku.. baik." Ucapku seadanya sambil menahan gugup "kau masih mengingat kami rupanya, terimakasih. Dan, oh apa tadi? Minnimi?" ucap wookie ramah. Ya dia memang org yg ramah, baik dan penyabar. Tidak seperti hyukkie yg selalu heboh, keras kepala, dan cerewet. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku sangat menyayangi mereka. "yaaa, aku dengar itu panggilan kecilmu dulu benar kan minni-ya?" kyuhyun santai sekali berhadapan denganku, membuatku semakin yakin dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. "nde. Ah aku lapar, hae-ya bisa kau menemaniku mencari makanan ke area pantry disana?" Aku menjadi lapar saking gugupnya. "baiklah. Kajja!" donghae menarik tanganku "minnie-ya!" hyukkie menginterupsi langkah kami. Aku berbalik memandangnya seakan bertanya 'kenapa' "bukankah kau ingin mengobrol dengan kyuhyun?" 'Mwoya?!' apa maksud monyet gila itu! "jinjja?" suara bass itu mengiterupsi umpatanku. "aah nde... kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol. Oneuldo, majimak nal. Geurae, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu" ucapku setengah benar setengah tidak. Ingin sekali aku melemparnya ke kebun binatang jika sudah begini. "donghae-ah ayo kita pergi mencari sesuatu yg bisa menyumpal cacing cacing di perutku ini" apa apaan dia?! Dia ingin meninggalkanku sendirian, ah ani maksudku berdua dengan si setan tampan ini? Aigoo.. "Yak! Hyukkie kau jorok!" ryeowook terdengar mengumpat hyukkie kkk, mulut hyukkie itu memang tidak bisa dijaga. "kami pergi dulu minnie, kyuhyun-ah" mereka meninggalkanku juga...**

 ***SUNGMIN POV END**

" **bagaimana kabarmu?" kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan duluan. Sungmin yg mendengarnya menengok dan tersenyum tipis pada kyuhyun "seperti yg kau lihat. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diamnya. "tidak terlalu buruk". Sungmin menengok ke arah kyuhyun menatapnya bingung "memangnya kau pernah merasa buruk" kyuhyun menatap sungmin sejenak lalu menarik nafasnya "pernah, saat aku kehilangan sesuatu yg sangat berarti di hidupku." Sungmin menatapnya penasaran "apa itu? Kau tidak berusaha mencarinya atau mendapatkannya kembali?" sepertinya suasanya kaku itu mulai kalah sekarang, terbukti dengan komunikasi mereka yg sudah tidak terlalu kaku walau tidak dihiasi gelak tawa salah satunya. "aku sangat ingin, tapi entahlah aku selalu tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya berharap dia akan kembali padaku dengan sendirinya." Sungmin menyernyit keheranan "dia? Kau bilang sesuatu. Kenapa dia? Bukankah itu kata ganti orang bukan barang? Harusnya kau bilang seseorang kalau begitu." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal, kyuhyun terkekeh melihat orang terkasihnya melakukan aegyo yg natural seperti itu "sama saja." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya membuat sungmin makin kesal. "ya! Aku beritahu kau malah bertindak sesuka hatimu. Terserahlah! Aku pergi!" sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun yg tersenyum getir, tapi tak ada seorangpun yg tahu akan itu.**

' **ternyata dari dulu dia tidak pernah melihatku' begitulah racau batin gadis manis itu. Sungmin pergi meninggalkan pesta itu lebih awal tanpa memberitahu kedua sahabatnya itu.**

" **umma aku pulaaang!" sungmin menerobos masuk rumahnya "Appa, appa sudah pulang? Biasanya jam segini appa masih di kantor. Ada apa?" dia langsung berhenti begitu melihat appa nya sedang duduk manis sembari menyesap teh yg diduga kuat(?) buatan ibunya itu. "sungminnie~ ayo kita mengobrol.." sungmin melongo(?) tidak biasanya appanya bersikap seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya Dia mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan org tuanya. "sungminnie chagi, dulu kau bilang kau suka Prancis, benar bukan?" Lee Kangin, appa sungmin itu memulai langkah pertamanya. "aku rasa iya, dan sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukai Prancis appa. Appa saja yg tidak tahu" sungmin bersungut(?) imut. "ooh jinjja? Mianhae apa jarang memperhatikanmu. Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, appa akan menyekolahkanmu di Prancis, sekolah mode, bukankah kau memimpikan itu sejak dulu?" rayu Lee Kangin, sang appa.. sungmin hanya memandang ayahnya tanpa merespon sedikitpun, respon yg diberikannya justru adalah beranjak meninggalkan mereka sambil mengatakan "aku akan memikirkannya"**

 **:::::DO YOU KNOW MY HEART:::::**

 **Duduk, diam, melamun.. ah ani! Lebih tepatnya berpikir... mungkin keheningan temaram bisa membantunya berpikir lebih masak... "kebaikan.. hidup dalam kebaikan, dengan kebaikan, untuk kebaikan. Kebaikanku.. apa itu? Sekolah mode di paris, mendirikan rumah mode, hidup dengan menyandang label designer paris, apakah itu kebaikanku? Akankah aku bahagia? Atau mempertahankan cinta semuku disini. Entah apakah aku bisa menyebut itu cinta lagi sekarang..."**

•

•

•

" **sungmin-ah!" sungmin menoleh ke arah belakang, terlihat eunhyuk berlari menghampirinya "hhh... apa kau sudah memikirkan kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu? Hari ini harus ada kepastian untuk pelengkapan administrasi ke sekolah kita nanti" sungmin tersenyum lembut "aku, sudah memikirkannya. Ayo" mereka melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mereka**

 ***other side**

" **kyu, apa kau sudah memikirkan kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?" donghae menanyakan hal yg sama seperti yg ditanyakan eunhyuk pada sungmin.. "aku...**

 **TeBeCeh**

 **Loha Loha! Gue kembali dengan jiwa gue yg baru, bawa ff seger yg baru netes, jadi masih lemes lemes gitu deh... Jangan lupa RIPYU nya arra?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you know my heart?**

 **By: Kencana ELFJoyersmeralda**

 **Cast: -Cho Kyuhyun**

 **-Lee Sungmin**

 **-Kim Jungmo (sungmin's friend)**

 **-Choi Siwon (CEO SW Boutique)**

- **Lee Donghae**

 **-Lee Hyukjae**

 **-Kim Ryeowook**

 **-Kim Jongwoon**

 **Main Pairing: KYUMIN/ Crack JungMin &WonMin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romace/Drama**

 **Summary:**

" **Hari ini hari terakhir kita di sekolah ini"/"jangan pergi"/ "tidak ada yg berhak atas hidupku, ini hidupku. Kau siapa?"/ "tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku selama ini?"/ "kau terlalu bodoh" seseorang yg bergelut dengan cinta. Entah bisa disebut perjuangan atau bukan...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan sama sama mencintai Author**

" **kyu, apa kau sudah memikirkan kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?" donghae menanyakan hal yg sama seperti yg ditanyakan eunhyuk pada sungmin.. "aku...**

 ***Do you know my Heart?***

 ***flashback on~**

" **kyu, apa kau sudah memikirkan kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu?" tanya cho youngwan sang appa "entahlah appa.. aku sendiri belum memikirkannya masak masak" ujar kyuhyun sambil melihat lihat majalah yg diketahui berisi gambar gambar motor itu "sejujurnya, appa ingin kau meneruskan bisnis appa, menjadi pewaris perusahaan appa berhubung kau anak lelaki, karna kelak kakak mu akan dibawa oleh suaminya. Jadi ayah harap kemanapun kau meneruskan sekolahmu, kau memilih sekolah yg baik untuk masa depanmu" ujar sang appa penuh harap, kyuhyun menutup majalahnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja kemudian berujar "aku akan memikirkannya" lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju tangga yg mengarah ke kamarnya**

 ***flashback off~**

" **aku apa maksudmu?" tanya donghae tak sabaran. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sahabat ikannya itu, kyuhyun malah beranjak berlari keluar kelas. Sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya, bahkan dari sahabatnya sekalipun. Apakah itu?**

" **min-ah!" ternyata kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin. "ye?" ucap sungmin "apa kabar?" 'babo! Cho kyuhyun babo!' sungmin hanya menatap nya heran "baik" lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya "mmmhh, kau, kau mau melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?" tanya kyuhyun to the point karna kehabisan kata kata. Sungmin pun berbalik "aku..."asia pasific international school" jawab sungmin seadanya tanpa berniat berbalik menengok ke arah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sungmin dan berbalik menuju kelasnya.**

 ***do you know my heart***

" **baiklah, silakan isi formulir tersebut, cantumkan nama sekolah tujuan kalian melanjutkan sekolah kalian. Setelah selesai, ketua kelas tolong kordinir formulirnya dan serahkan padaku" ucap seonsaengnim es tersebut kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas**

" **kyu, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?" tanya donghae penasaran "kenapa kau terus menanyakan hal itu sedari tadi, memangnya kau akan mengikuti kemana aku bersekolah?" cercah kyuhyun kesal "nde" jawab manusia ikan itu polos "mwoya?!" donghae hanya memamerkan senyum terbodohnya "sudahlah jawab saja apa sulitnya!" ujar donghae tak sabaran "Eemh.. Asia pasific international school" ucap kyuhyun seadanya "uwaah! Aku kira kau belum memikirkan kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu, karna aku begitu" kyuhyun melirik donghae sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mari-mengisi-formulirnya "aku pun begitu pada awalnya, tapi sekarang aku sudah mantap" ujar kyuhyun sambil tersenyum "ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku takut dengan tersenyum seperti itu" kyuhyun mendelik, "jangan katakan kau akan mengikutiku ke sekolah itu?!" ucap kyuhyun sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "hahaha" tawa donghae gaje, kyuhyun medelik heran, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menjaga jarak dari si ikan badut itu. "kau pikir apa yg bisa aku lakukan untuk masuk sekolah yg bergengsi kyu? Hahaha" ucap donghae lalu setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan tawanya. "huuft, berarti kau tidak akan mengikuti ku ke skolah itu kan? Yaa karna sekolah itu termasuk jajaran sekolah yg bergengsi" ucap kyuhyun dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan 'kekasihnya' dari dalam tasnya yg terkutuk itu. Donghae menghentikan tawanya "apa maksudmu kyu? Justru aku akan mengikutimu ke sekolah itu, kaulah petunjuk jalanku kyu, bagaimana aku bisa masuk sekkolah bergengsi tanpamu? Yah mungkin jika untuk masuk saja aku masih mampu karna keluargaku... yaa kau tahulah keluargaku memiliki segudang uang. Tapi bagaimana setelah aku berhasil duduk di sekolah itu? Akan sangat merepotkan tanpamu kyukyuu!" ucap donghae sembari beraegyo yg menurut kyuhyun sangat menjijikan itu. "mwoya?!" kyuhyun berteriak sambil melompat dari kursinya. "kenapa kau terus terusan mengikutiku sih hyung?! Dan berhentilah menmanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti itu! Apalagi ekspresi wajah gila mu itu, aku ingin sekali membakarnya!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajh donghae. "kau ini tega sekali. Semua org di penjuru dunia ini tahu bahwa wajahku ini menyerupai dewa zeus! Aku ini tampan bodoh!" ucap donghae tak terima "hey hyung, memangnya kau tahu bagaimana rupa dewa zeus? Apa benar dia tampan seperti yg kau sebutkan itu?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada meledek donghae, donghae hanya nyengir gajelas. "sudahlah, dipikir pikir satu sekolah denganmu tidak terlalu buruk, aku bisa memintamu mentraktirku setiap hari nanti." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan tawa nista nya lalu mendudukan pantatnya di kursi yg indah itu, donghae mendengus kesal.**

 ***Do you know my Heart?***

 **Hari baru di sekolah yg baru, suasana baru, baju baru, pemikiran baru, dan tujuan hidup yg baru. Kata kata mainstream yg biasa ada di saat lebaran tiba#abaikan.**

 **Hari pertama di sekolahnya, Kyuhyun dan donghae sudah membuat keributan dan mencemari pagi yg seharusnya indah menjadi seberisik seperti saat ada kebakaran karena teriakan para gadis gadis yg histeris melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yg menurut mereka wah itu. Tapi seperti biasa, Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun dengan sifat dinginnya itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh dan tak tertarik untuk memperhatikan mereka, melirik atau bahkan mendengarkan mereka pun dia amat sangat enggan sampai sampai dia menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan memutar musik dengan volume maksimal. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae si ikan badut itu, dia dengan wajah sumringahnya menyambut gadis gadis genit yg melemparkan diri serta cinta mereka untuknya secara Cuma Cuma. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, berkedip genit, dan bahkan melayangkan flying kiss seperti org bodoh, kyuhyun hanya memijat pelipisnya pelan 'dasar autis' umpatnya dalam hati. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae menuju kelasnya. "ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu aku!" donghae berlari meninggalkan gadis gadis itu dan menyusul kyuhyun.**

 **Di hari pertama mereka sudah bisa menempati kelasnya masing masing yg telah ditentukan satu hari sebelum mereka masuk sekolah melalui media elektronik ataupun media massa yg dimiliki oleh sekolah itu. Mereka memiliki kebijakan untuk tidak melaksanakan orientasi siswa karna menurut mereka itu hanya membuang buang waktu saja. Beruntunglah kyuhyun karna sungmin masuk sekolah itu, dia jadi sekolah disitu juga dan dia terbebas dari acara menyebalkan yg biasa dilakukan sekolah sekolah lain.**

 **Saat sampai dikelasnya, kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi paling pojok. Yah itulah kebiasaannya, terkadang dia mengumpat wajahnya yg tampan karena dia selalu jadi topik pembicaraan gadis gadis dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tidak lama kemudian donghae datang dan menghampiri kyuhyun "kyu, aku duduk disampingmu ya." Donghae berucap sambil ngos-ngosan(?) dan kyuhyun hanya menjawab "hhmmh" Donghae langsung mendudukan pantatnya di kursi dan mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, tapi begitu dia baru akan memulai memainkan smartphone miliknya, "hey ikan badut! Sedang apa kau disini?!" dia terkejut mendengar teriakan melengking seorang yeoja yg amat sangat dikenalnya. Mereka sama sama melotot dan saling menunjuk "neo?!"**

 ***Do You Know My Heart?***

" **hey muka pisang! Apa yg menjadi masalahmu? Terserah padaku aku mau sekolah dimanapun" cerca donghae sambil melayangkan tangannya ke sekelilingnya. "apa kau bilang? Muka pisang? Aku sangat menyarankanmu untuk mengecek matamu ke klinik eommaku ikan badut bodoh!" eunhyuk berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk nunjuk donghae, baru saja ia akan mulai berulah lagi tangan sungmin sudah menariknya menuju tempat duduknya yg berada paling tengah dan barisan paling depan.**

" **bagaimana bisa aku kembali harus satu sekolah dengan namja menyebalkan ituuu! Aku bisa kurus kering lama kelamaan karna dia selalu mengajak berdebat denganku!" eunhyuk masih saja bersungut kesal "permasalahannya bukan pada donghae ikan badut itu, tapi pada kyuhyun." Ucap ryeowook sedikit berbisik "apa maksudmu?" tanya eunhyuk, enunhyuk terlihat amat pnasaran, berbanding terbalik dengan sungmin. Yaah walaupun didalam hatinya dia juga amat sangat penasaran, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan apik. "aiyah kau ini bagaimana? Donghae itu kan tidak berbeda jauh denganmu. Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas tanpa bantuan kami, donghae juga tak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia akan mengikuti kemana kyuhyun sekolah, sama denganmu. "yaa! Jadi kau mengatai bodoh begitu?" eunhyuk merasa kesal dengan penuturan ryeowook yang menyamakan dia dengan donghae seolah mereka sama sama bodoh. "haah" ryeowook menghela nafasnya "kita tidak sedang membicarakanmu hyukkie, dengarkan dulu. Jadi permasalahannya ada pada kyuhyun, kenapa dia memilih sekolah disini? Ini kan sekolah Internasional, banyak siswa asing disini. Kau tahu sendiri kan kyuhyun paling malas berurusan dengan orang asing." Jelas ryeowook panjang ali lebar kali tinggi. Sungmin sedari tadi memang sudah berhenti dari kegiatan 'mari-membaca' nya, tapi dia belum menurunkan bukunya dan sekarang sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini, di mulai menurunkan bukunya dan melepas kacamata bacanya. "benar juga ya.. kenapa dia memilih masuk ke sekolah ini? Aku pikir yg terpikirkan untuk sekolah di sini hanya kita saja, ternyata mereka juga terpikirkan untuk bersekolah disini, tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak anyang, yonsei, atau sekolah bergengsi lainnya? " ucap ryeowook sambil mengetuk ketukkan jarinya di dagunya "sebelum ini, saat terakhir kali kita di sekolah kyuhyun menghampiriku dan menanyakan perihal melanjutkan sekolah. Aku tidak terpikirkan untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu padaku, jadi aku menjawab sejujurnya saja." Semuanya terlihat serius menyimak dan berpikir "Gotcha!" teriak mereka bersamaaan sungmin hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat mereka tiba tiba berdiri dan berteriak "Yak! Kalian gila!" teriak sungmin kesal, eunhyuk dan ryeowook menghampiri dan memegangi tangan sungmin yang hampir terjatuh dari bangku itu "min, sepertinya dia menyukaimu tahu!" ucap ryeowook "dia siapa?" ucap sungmin pura pura tidak tahu "yaaish! Tentu saja kyuhyun, mana mungkin si ikan badut itu menyukaimu." Ucap eunhyuk kesal sambil mengibas kibaskan tangannya di udara. "kenapa tidak? Bisa saja donghae menyukai sungmin. Tapi yg kita bicarakan sekarang adalah kyuhyun. Dan, hey kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu? Apa jangan jangan kau menyukai si ikan badut itu ya?" ryeowook menggoda eunhyuk memutar mutar jarinya di depan wajahnya "ya! Bicara apa kau ini? Kau tahu kan dia itu rival sejatiku!" ucap eunhyuk kesal, wajahnya memerah, entah karna marah atau malu "apa sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan di cinta sejatimu?" ryeowook masih saja menggoda eunhyuk, sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan keduanya. Mereka memang sahabat yg bisa diandalkan, disaat org org yg dikasihinya tidk bisa mengasihinya seperti dia mengasihi mereka, kyuhyun, appa bahkan eomanya, merekalah yg selalu hadir di sisinya setiap dia bersedih, murung bahkan menangis, merek bisa membuat sungmin tersenyum dan ceria kembali. "sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Sungmin angkat bicara dan bangkit dari duduknya membereskan buku dalam gendongannya mengecek apakah bukunya sudah lengkap, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu bersama eunhyuk dan ryeowook disisinya.**

 ***Do You Know My Heart?***

" **selamat pagi semuanya" ucap seorang guru baru memasuki kelasnya "selamat pagi" jawab para siswa serempak "sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Cheon Dong Mi, cukup memanggilku guru Cheon, aku wali kelas kalian mulai sekarang dan aku mengajar bahasa komputer disini. Mungkin kalian heran karna biasanya guru komputer adalah seorang laki laki, tapi jangan salah banyak juga guru komputer yg seorang wanita, salah satunya ya aku. Baiklah sesi... ~BRAKK! "seonsaengnim, joesonghamnida saya terlambat haah hah haah" ucap seorang siswa laki laki berambut ikal hitam tersebut, guru itu berbalik dan melepas kacamata tebalnya itu, "hhmh, baiklah... siapa namamu?" ucap guru itu menatap anak itu tajam "namaku...**

 **:-:-:-:ToBeContinue:-:-:-:**

 **Reviewnya Please... ini jebolan pertama gue...**

 **Buat yg mau ngasih ide, request atau apapun bisa ngontek gue di Fb Aisya Farida Kencana sama di tw JoyLee137... sangat membutuhkan dukungan kalian saudaraku...**


End file.
